Adolescencia
by Xx.MiZu-No-ReI.xX
Summary: Todos sabemos cuales son los principales estereotipos de un alumno¿pero los conoces de verdad?¿Qué pasa cuando la invisible, la popular, el nerd y el rompecorazones cruzan sus destinos? DEJEN REVIEWS!


Capítulo 1: La Invisible, La Popular, El Nerd Y El Rompe-corazones.

La Invisible: 

Querido Diario, como no tengo a nadie, he decidido escribir todo lo que me pasa, pienso y/o siento en ti, ojalá puedas ayudarme a superar mis problemas, y a sentirme menos sola y triste en este puto y cruel mundo...

Me llamo, Esperanza, aunque francamente el nombre no me sienta para nada bien con mi personalidad. Tengo 14 años de edad y voy en colegio mixto(Para mi desgracia). Una descripción muy exacta sobre mi sería; aburrida, rara, pesimista y, sobre todo, invisible para todo el mundo(Sobre todo para los hombres). ¿Mis virtudes? Pues francamente yo no veo ninguna en mi. Soy la típica niña ñoña, torpe y que siente lástima de si misma, como las que salen en la T.V. Yo nunca he tenido amigos, ni siquiera una de esas amistades poco profundas que son solo para pasar el rato(Mataría por tener eso al menos).

Siempre estoy vagando completamente sola en los recreos, y odio, odio con toda mi alma pasar al lado de los chicos populares, pues me gritan cosas como "¡Te vendo un amigo!", o "¿Cómo está tu amiga la...¡Verdad que no tienes!" Tropa de imbéciles cabezas huecas.

Ni siquiera soy del tipo de invisible que preferiría ser(No dije "me gustaría ser", porque a nadie le gusta ser invisible), no soy del tipo de invisible a quien nadie se da cuenta de que existe, soy del tipo de invisible que todo el mundo sabe que está ahí, pero a nadie le interesa. Y creo que ya entendí porque a nadie le interesa...¡Porque soy una insoportable!A veces ni yo me soporto...Sé que no es por fea, porque no lo soy(Tampoco soy la belleza del año, pero creo ser linda), claro que como cualquier mujer vanidosa me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas de mi cuerpo.

Mataría por verme como Anastasia Domínguez, es la más linda del curso(Obviamente es del círculo de los populares), si bien no tiene mucho busto, tampoco es plana, tiene una cintura diminuta(Cosa que le envidio pues la mía es ancha), y tiene las caderas del tamaño perfecto, además de sus piernas largas, tiene el pelo negro y con unos rizos preciosos(Y a tenido el descaro de venir a la escuela la última semana con el pelo alisado), los dientes perfectos, la piel un poco morena, los labios voluminosos, y el resto todo igual a J-Lo. Bueno, debe ser una hueca como todas las de su grupito.

Pero lo que más odio de todo es el amor...¡El maldito amor! Lo cual es raro, tomando en cuenta de que soy una persona de ideas muy románticas(Pero nada cursi o empalagosa). He tenido la peor suerte del mundo en el amor, me he enamorado pocas veces(¡Gracias al cielo!), pero, sin lugar a dudas el más doloroso de todos fue Antonio...Juraba con toda mi alma que lo odiaba como si fuera el mismo Satanás, pero 3 días antes de cambiarme de colegio, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada...Gracias a Dios he logrado olvidarme de él, espero para siempre. Al menos he tenido el consuelo del único hombre al que logro entender, mi incondicional gato(Sé que suena patético¡pero lo amo!).

Por hoy me despido, pues mi mamá me llama a cenar.

Esperanza.

**La popular:**

¡Uy¡¡Diario no sabes como detesto el colegio! Los profesores son todos unos vejetes insoportables. No explican bien la materia y después quieren que nos vaya bien en las pruebas. Cuando mis papás vieron mis notas casi podía sentir como los subía la presión sanguínea. Obviamente, como es de costumbre, me castigaron, en 2 semanas tengo prohibido salir con mi novio, que injusticia¡¡me castigan por ser tonta!. Siempre es lo mismo ¿A caso no se dan cuenta de que me repiten siempre el mismo sermón y que me tienen harta? "Anastasia¿Cómo puedes sacarte esas notas, tu madre siempre estuvo en el cuadro de honor y yo siempre fui un alumno de 6.5(1)" y luego para rematar(me) mi mamá agrega "Si no subes tus notas vamos a considerar la idea de cambiarte a otro colegio" ¡Como si ya no tuviera suficiente presión!

Anyway, mejor paso de eso, en una semana mi novio y yo vamos a cumplir 6 meses juntos, y la verdad es que no tengo idea de que comprarle(De hacerle algo ni hablar, soy un fracaso total en esa materia). Como envidio a esa chica...¡Ya recuerdo, se llama Esperanza! Hace unas canciones hermosas(La he visto en clase de música) suele escribir letras melancólicas, pero también le he escuchado canciones alegres y canta muy bien. ¡Eso es! Le pediré a Esperanza que me ayude a escribirle una canción y que las 2 la cantemos juntas y la grabemos en un cassette para dárselo a Manuel.

Hablando de Manuel hay una chica que lo está rondando, nada más ni nada menos que Antonella Giorginni, no voy a decirlo de modo suave porque no se puede...¡Es una perra! Bien sabido es que dejó la virginidad hace tiempo y no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. No tiene escrúpulos a la hora de tratar de conquistar a un hombre, no discrimina entre solteros, casados, u hombres con pareja. Juro que si la vuelvo a ver con sus ojos de vampiresa sobre MI Manuel me tiro encima de ella y le rompo su nariz operada.

Bueno, debo irme, ya son las 12:30 pm, si no me duermo ahora será un lío despertarme mañana.

Anastasia.

**El Nerd:**

Las mujeres ¡Tremendo misterio! De verdad no las entiendo, sobre todo a las que son como Anastasia Domínguez, siendo capaces de conseguirse al tipo que quisieran, terminan quedando con sujetos como Manuel Rojas, un engreído y ególatra, además últimamente lo he visto muy amistoso con Antonella Giorginni, no sé, pero creo que Anastasia no se merece esto, parece ser simpática y es una de las chicas más lindas que he visto. Otra chica que yo no entiendo(Y al parecer nadie más entiende) es Esperanza Rosas. Varias veces he tratado de acercarme a ella, pero pareciera no saber como hablarle a otro ser humano. Pobre, es muy solitaria y obviamente no le gusta, me gustaría llegar a ser su amigo, porque si bien yo si tengo uno que otro amigo me gustaría tener una más, y quizá pueda llegar a entender a las mujeres...Si es que las mujeres pueden llegar a ser entendidas por algún hombre(Sin que sea Gay).

Son tan raras. Por ejemplo, si nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños actúan como si nada pasara y cuando ya es tarde revientan en llanto y rabia, nosotros les decimos "¿Qué pasa?" y nos responden "¡Tú deberías saberlo!"(Como si eso nos refrescara de algún modo nuestra frágil memoria masculina) Después de alguna forma logramos que nos digan que les pasa, nosotros les decimos "Bueno¿no quieres salir ahora?" y responden "No ya es tarde¡debiste acordarte antes!". Si al final no quieren que las llevemos a ningún lado...¿Para qué diablos arman el escándalo?

Volví a sacarme una buena nota en química, sé que muchos me pegarían si me escucharan diciendo esto, pero a veces preferiría no sacarme tan buenas notas y tener mejor vida social. Probablemente sonó muy hueco, lo sé, pero a veces me siento muy impotente frente a tipos como Manuel que tienen a sus pies a todas las chicas que alcance a contar, o más. No sé porque a las mujeres les gustan los chicos como él, es un hueco y un patán, pero en cambio menosprecian a los chicos tiernos, que no matarían a una mosca(Como yo).

Últimamente he tenido un gran debate conmigo mismo, tratando de encontrar un modo de entender al género femenino(Obviamente aún no tengo respuesta), la verdad no sé porque me empecé a obsesionar con este asunto, según mis padres es porque me estoy volviendo "hombre", si eso significa que se desarrollará mi musculatura y dejaré esta voz de ratón que tengo pues eso espero que sea.

Nicolás.

**El Rompe-corazones:**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, mañana entro a mi nueva escuela Diario¿Cuántas chicas lindas habrá allí? No quiero sonar arrogante(Aunque sé que será así), me pregunto...¿Tendré la misma popularidad con las chicas como la tuve antes? Por cierto aun soy virgen, no como algunos de mis amigos fanfarroneaban tener un "kilometraje más largo que auto del 72"(obviamente mucho menos de la mitad de lo que contaban era falso, si es que algo de verdad había en sus historias).

Francamente creo que con las chicas me irá igual de bien como me ha ido siempre, de hecho, creo que la única chica que ha llegado a pensar que soy un imbécil a sido Esperanza Rosas. Y creo que por esa razón siempre sentí una gran atracción hacia ella. Siempre me odió y por eso nunca le dije que me pasaban cosas con ella. Lo más extraño es que entre más discutíamos más atracción llegaba a sentir, nunca me enamoré "con todas sus letras", pero si me hubiera gustado acercarme más a ella y conocerla mejor. En fin, se cambió de colegio hace creo más o menos unos 3 años, ya no tengo razón para pensar en ella.

¿En cuanto a mis notas? Bajé un poco, lo admito, pero no es para alarmarse, siempre paso de curso, y mientras no esté en riesgo de repetir me da igual.

No sé Diario, siento que algo me hace falta, siento que mi vida es muy vacía, necesito algo que me haga sentir...Algo, todo es muy aburrido.

Por ahora estoy soltero y sin compromisos, pero ya sabes lo rápido que empiezo y termino una relación amorosa. Siempre es lo mismo, muchos besos, regalitos, notitas, luego me aburro y la boto. ¿Qué acaso todas la chicas son iguales¿No puede haber una que en lugar de hacerse la cursi haga algo, no sé, distinto? Algo que mantenga viva la llama y me haga extrañarla cuando no está...Bueno parece que seré otro George Clooney más, soltero por excelencia.

Antonio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Yo soy Chilena, en Chile la nota máxima es 7.0, o sea equivale a un 10.0 en EE.UU. por lo tanto un 6.5 en Chile sería como un 9.5 en EE.UU.

Esta es una historia original, o sea, los personajes, las situaciones y todo son **DE MI PROPIEDAD**, porfa no copies que me costó mucho imaginar todo, además es la primera vez que escribo los relatos en primera persona y además como un diario de vida, ya que suelo escribir en tercera persona y generalmente como diálogo.

Ahora preguntas de teleserie, prepárense(Léase con acento del narrador de las Chicas Super Poderosas xD):

¿Será de verdad tan hueca Anastasia?

¿Esperanza de verdad se olvidó por completo de Antonio?

¿Y él de ella?

¿Qué pasaría si se re-encuentran?

¿Por qué Esperanza piensa que es un imbécil?

¿Qué tanto se van a aburrir Esperanza y Anastasia al componer la canción?

Y ya saben el resto, no se me ocurren más preguntas, están bien cursis xD

Esperanza- No más que esta historia ¬¬

Defeated Tears- Ta wena ya? ¬¬

Esperanza- Es patético, lo basaste en tu propia historia, solo que se supone que esta va a terminar bien.

Defeated Tears- E...E...Él no me quería, y lo mejor es que ahora yo tampoco, así que no tengo que sufrir por él xD

Antonio- Pero Esperanza y yo si quedamos juntos¿cierto?

Defeated Tears- Si

Esperanza- Anastasia, te cambio. ¡POR FAVOR! ;-;

Antonio- Admite que ya quieres que llegué una escena de más cercanía entre nosotros ¬¬

Esperanza- Te conviene quedarte con Anastasia, ella es más linda, es más...

Defeated Tears- Dulce, cariñosa, educada, con mejor carácter y tratable que tu. -

Esperanza- Yo también te quiero ¬¬U

Anastasia- Aprovecha, Antonio es muy lindo

Defeated Tears- Ves te di al más weno de los 2

Esperanza- ¡Nicolás también es lindo!

Nicolás- O/O Gracias...(Saca su inhalador xD)

Antonio- O sea, admites que yo también soy lindo ¬¬ (Pose de no me odien por ser bonito xD)

Esperanza- Y un imbécil también...Francamente preferiría quedar de pareja con Nicolás, que con alguien como tú.

Nicolás- X/X

Anastasia- No aguantó la presión º-ºU

Antonio- Uno menos que importa

Defeated Tears- ¡Oye! No digas eso, que lo necesito pa' el próximo capítulo ¬¬ Weno, como tenemos que revivirlo, aquí nos despedimos(Saca una autobiografía de Einstein)

Anastasia- ¿Para qué es eso?

Defeated Tears- Ningún nerd se resiste a esto, es como para una chica un pase gratis para pasar un día entero con Brad Pitt

Antonio- ¿Te refieres a que eso lo va a despertar?

Defeated Tears- Si, obvio, yo me despertaría de la muerte por Brad Pitt ¬

Nicolás- ¿Qué pasó?

Esperanza- ¿Ves? ¬¬

Anastasia- Mata Ne!


End file.
